Birthday
by Kicklover413
Summary: Kim returns to Seaford to come surprise Jack for his birthday! One-shot


Birthday

KIMS POV

Jacks birthday is coming up and I'm going to miss it. I really wish I could be there to celebrate with him and the rest of the guys. Oh wait haha I am! I decided that me coming back to visit could be a great present for Jack. I know it'll only be for a couple days but I want to see the guys and have a good time. I leave for Seaford in 3 days and I am beyond thrilled.

*Three days later*

I am in the taxi on my way to the new dojo. I'm excited to see what this new dojo looks like but I cant help but think of all the old memories we had at the other one. I also heard that Phil got a new place too... maybe this place has better tasting food than the last one. The taxi pulls up to the new dojo.. the two story dojo. WOW! It looks so busy and full of new students, Rudy has really out done himself. The taxi driver takes my bags out of the trunk, I pay him, and he is on his way. I walk into the dojo and see alot of students training but I dont see Rudy or anyone familiar. I look around and spot Milton going through his locker.

"Hey Milton!"

"Kim! Hi!" he replies while giving me a hug.

"Where's Rudy or Jack?"

"Oh um.. Rudy is in his office over there and Jack is still at school since he took the wrath of something Jerry did."

"Oh okay well I'm gonna go see Rudy"

I go to Rudy's office and knock on the door. He smiles and gives me a big hug.

"Hey Kim how's it going?"

"It's going good I'm here to visit for a couple days and I came to surprise Jack for his birthday."

"Aw thats sweet I know he'll love it!"

"Yeah, um... do you know where I can find him?"

Rudy looks at the clock and sees that it is 3:00.

"Umm yeah Jack just got out of detention so he should be on his way back."

"Okay thanks, I think i'll go look for him"

I head out of the dojo and go towards the school to see if I can catch up to Jack. I see a tall handsome brunette guy standing by the doors and talking to a group of guys. I walk up to him and tap on his shoulder, he turns around and grabs my hand and pulls me to the side of the building. I wonder what's happening but my question is answered when I feel his lips touch mine. I kiss back obviously missing him and my kiss telling him that. We pull apart and he just picks me up in a hug and we just stay like that for a while.

"So I guess you missed me?" I asked.

"Well yeah... you've been gone too long!" He replied.

" How long are you staying?"

"I'm staying until after your birthday since I'm your present" I said with a little grin on my face.

*Later that week at Jack's Birthday Party*

JACKS POV

I am so glad that Kim came back to Seaford just for my birthday. I had missed her so much and everyone is glad to see her too. Sadly she has to leave in two days but i'm going to spend as much time as I can with her.

*4 hours later*

It's about 11 o'clock and the party is pretty much over so we're starting to clean up. Rudy, Jerry, and Milton are in the kitchen cleaning up all the cups and Kim and I are just talking outside while we take a little break. We just talk about how things have been and stuff.

"You know those three second phone calls we would have?" she asked.

"Yeah... I really wished that I could've talked longer but those calls can be so expensive!"

"I know Jack... what I was gonna say is that I am really glad that you did call me not caring how much a three second phone call is. It shows that you really do care about me and I'm glad we're making this long distance relationship work."

"I'd do anything for the girl I love"

Kim smiles and bites her lip and then wraps her arms around Jack. She gives him a little peck on the cheek since she was glad that Jack loved her back. She was a little unsure when she told him that she loved him when she was leaving. They went back inside and cleaned up the rest of the party aftermath.

The two days fly by and Jack and Kim are saying goodbye. Jack pulls out a locket with a picture of him and Kim holding hands under a cherry blossom tree. Inside it read: "No one said this would ever be easy my love, but I will be by your side when the impossible rises up." (A/N: The quote is from Olivia Holt's song Carry On and I do not own it lol) Kim loved it and she hugged him tightly after he had put it around her neck.

"Final boarding call for flight D-107 to Japan." was announced.

Kim had to leave now and Jack didn't want her to, but he knew that he would see her again and that this relationship is going to work. Jack and Kim take hands and kiss before she has to leave. Kim hugs him again one last time and smiles at Jack as she takes her bag and boards the plane. Jack watches as her plane takes off and reaches in his back pocket for the note Kim gave to him at the party. It read: Do not read until I have boarded the plane. Jack smiled and opened the letter and it said: "Don't forget I love you ;) -Kim" and with it was a little cherry blossom petal. Jack put the flower in his hand and put it close to his heart he smiled knowing that Kim was his, forever and always.

A/N: Aaannnnd that is it for this one-shot. I don't know why but I keep having these little ideas of how Kim could come back and I just write a story! I hope you guys like them. I saw the episode The Battle At Seaford Hill tonight and it was pretty funny, and the commercial for Leo directing next week's episode looked good! So hopefully this season isn't almost done since I've heard there's 18 episodes in this season. As always keep reading and loving kick

Kicklover413


End file.
